


Cooking

by MariMoon812



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Food Fight, Grinding, He just doesn't know how to handle himself around pretty boys, M/M, Making Out, Takumi may be a lil OOC?, idiot boys make a mess, repressed feelings, then get it on, this is a mess aha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariMoon812/pseuds/MariMoon812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of fighting faceless all Takumi wants to do is go to sleep, but apparently Corrin has other plans for him as she assigns him kitchen duty alongside the insufferable Nohrian prince, Leo. </p><p>Or: Takumi and Leo are tasked to make dinner for the rest of the army and end up making a mess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> This self indulgent mess is slightly inspired by this beautiful image: http://mannakete.tumblr.com/image/141885495413
> 
> ((I adore Leokumi and have gladly descended into otouto hell, this is my meager contribution to the fandom))

By the time they had returned to the astral plane, everyone was exhausted. The battle that day had been particularly rough and while nobody was seriously injured, the immense amount of time it had taken to defeat the entire hoard of faceless was enough to send them all crawling back to camp.

Takumi paused along with the rest of the army near the gates as Corrin read off the list of duties for the evening. Oboro was assigned to run the armory and Takumi could hear Hinata laugh, only to be scheduled himself a few moments later at the ore deposits.

As Corrin neared the end of the list, Takumi began to hope that he may have been spared. All he wanted was to go to bed, maybe even take a bath first...

"Cooking duty: Takumi and Leo."

The archer's head snapped up in disbelief. Cooking duty? With Leo? Unable to stop himself he glanced over to where the Nohrian prince stood and saw the same look of disbelief on his face.

A few people chuckled. It was no secret that the two young princes didn't get along. Everyone had heard them bickering at one time or another; even in the midst of a battle they fought. 

_"They're just so similar."_ Takumi had once overheard Corrin say. _"If they would just stop trying to outdo one another I think they could be great friends."_

As if. Takumi crossed his arms. He had nothing in common with that arrogant Nohrian. 

Once everyone had retreated from the gates, Takumi and Leo made their way silently towards the kitchen. Takumi had learned how to cook from Mikoto and considered himself to be quite good at it. The pampered Nohrian prince was likely to just get in the way.

"If you want to just go and rest I can handle this." Takumi said, rolling up his sleeves.

Leo scowled at him. "You don't believe I can cook?"

"I was not trying to imply such a thing but to be perfectly honest, Prince Leo, I do not."

"Fine then." The blonde boy smirked. "Let's have a competition. We will each make a dish and then let the others decide who the better cook is."

"Fine." Takumi frowned. He hated that smug look and vowed that his dish would be good enough to knock it right off Leo's pretty face.

 _Wait,_ Takumi paused. _Pretty? What the gods?_  


Shaking his head, he turned and followed the other prince into the pantry. Leo was already pulling down bundles of wheat, cabbages, and a rather large basket of tomatoes. Heading straight towards the chest that was kept cold with one of Odin's spells, Takumi pulled out a couple of fish and laid them on a cutting board on the counter beside Leo. The Nohrian prince wrinkled his nose at the smell of the fish before walking over and pulling a few hunks of beef from the chest himself. Setting some rice to boil over the firepit, Takumi grabbed a knife and started filleting the fish into small strips before placing them in a bowl and setting them to the side.

"You aren't even going to cook it?" Leo raised an eyebrow, disgust clear in his tone.

Takumi rolled his eyes. "It's called sashimi, it supposed to be served raw."

Leo huffed in response and set to work butchering his own meat. Takumi watched him from the corner of his eye and frowned. Okay, so maybe the Nohrian prince wasn't completely hopeless in the kitchen, but that wouldn't be an issue for Takumi. He just needed to spice up his dish a little.

Turning around to the shelves behind the counter, Takumi stood up on his toes to try and reach a bottle of soy sauce from the top rack.

"Need some help?" Leo asked from behind him and he could practically _hear_ the smirk on the taller boy's face.

"No." Takumi ground out, reaching up again. A surge of victory rushed through him as his fingers wrapped around the bottle of soy sauce, but his balance suddenly failed and he tipped backwards. As he fell, his arm knocked an open jar full of pepper straight into the pot of boiling beans Leo had on the fire pit.

Whipping his head around, Takumi saw that Leo had disappeared back into the depths of the pantry again and let out a sigh of relief. Jumping back up onto his feet, he rushed over to the pot of boiling beans and carefully pulled out the now empty jar of pepper.

Takumi winced. He heard footsteps as Leo walked back into the kitchen and he jumped to his station, shoving the empty jar under the counter. What was he supposed to do? The logical thing of course would be to tell Leo what happened and apologize, but the thought of doing that gave Takumi a sour taste in his mouth. He could just pretend it hadn't happened, and then he would be sure to win the cook-off. Not that Takumi needed to cheat to win...

But Leo wasn't an idiot. He would taste the beans and know immediately that he hadn't been the one to dump an entire jar of pepper in it and blame Takumi. No, the Hoshidan prince saw only one way out of this situation: escalation.

In the future, if anyone ever called Takumi an idiot, he would look back on this moment and have an issue arguing against them. 

Grabbing a bottle of hot sauce, Takumi walked back to Leo's pot of beans and dumped out the entire contents of the bottle. "SABOTAGE!" He cried, causing the Nohrian to spin around.

"Hey!" Leo yelled, grabbing Takumi's arm and pulling him away from the pot. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Winning." Takumi stuck out his chin, suddenly realizing that his face was only lengths away from the Nohrian prince's.

He couldn't help but notice the streaks of gold in the other boy's brown irises. He had never really noticed all the colors in Leo's eyes before. Or the way that the sharp angles of his face accentuated his...

 _STOP STOP STOP._ Takumi screamed mentally to himself. 

Leo scowled. "So you don't even think you can win without sabotaging me? That's truly pathetic."

Takumi shook off the other boy's grip, his arm strangely warm. "No." he crossed his arms. "I don't need to cheat to win."

"Then why did you try to ruin my beans!?" Leo demanded.

"Uh." _I really did not think this through._ Without another word, Takumi reached over to his bowl of fish and threw a handful at Leo's face.

The Nohrian prince staggered back as slimy strips of raw fish slapped against his cheeks and nose. "Oh that is it!" He cried, grabbing a tomato from his basket and throwing it at Takumi. 

The Hoshidan grimaced as the red fruit exploded against his shirt. Leo stared at him, his face slightly red with anger and gold-brown eyes blazing.

Even with streaks of soy sauce on his face, he was beautiful.

 _WHAT THE HELL._ Takumi mentally punched himself in the throat. He needed to keep it together. 

Now that Leo had retaliated with the tomato, the Hoshidan prince couldn't simply _stop_. Reaching over he threw back a daikon and received a face full of cabbage leaves in response. The two princes threw food back and forth, muttering insults as they did, until they were both saturated with sauces and the kitchen was trashed.

"Enough!" Takumi yelled, dodging a fourth tomato. He held up his hands, which were stained with sesame oil. 

Across from him Leo scowled. "How typical of a Hoshidan." He spat. "You started this and now you can't even finish it. I'd expect the Hoshidan prince to have enough dignity to not surrender to the battles he began."

Takumi's fists clenched at his sides, he was beyond sick of the Nohrian constantly talking down at him. _Do it Takumi. Tell him to fuck off._

"Why don't you fuck me?!"

_Shit._

Takumi slammed a hand over his mouth and shook his head. "Gods. That's not what I meant..."

He paused. Was that his imagination, or did Leo's pupils just get a little bigger?

For a moment the two princes just stared at each other, their breathing still heavy from their fight. Leo's eyes still flashed, and while Takumi could still see anger in their depths he couldn't help but notice something else.

Suddenly embarrassed, Takumi turned to flee the kitchen as his face tinged red. A quick breath escaped his lips as a hand suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him back, the grip too tight at first but suddenly slacking as he came face to face with the Nohrian prince.

Leo took a few steps, pushing Takumi back until he bumped against the edge of the counter. Takumi could feel and hear his heart pounding in his chest, its frantic rhythm increasing as Leo pushed his body flush against him. Takumi's skin burned where Leo's body was pressed against his. He swallowed as a pale hand came to cup his chin and couldn't help but notice how soft Leo's fingers were, lacking all the callouses that came with using a bow. Those fingers now tilted his head back so that he was staring into the eyes of the Nohrian prince.

"Leo..." He whispered, his wavering voice barely audible. All of Takumi's bravado had suddenly disappeared. Here, pushed against the counter with an arm around the small of his back and a hand cupping his chin, Takumi felt completely defenseless.

Leo simply stared at him for a few moments, his face unreadable. Then, in a low, rough voice, he whispered "very well" and closed the distance between them.

Takumi's heart nearly exploded out of his chest as Leo's lips came to press against his own. He went rigid in the other prince's grip, his amber eyes wide, but Leo did not pull away. Turning his head slightly, he melded his mouth against Takumi's and the Hoshidan prince shivered, his eyes slowly closing.

Leo lips were soft. Only in the very depths of his mind had Takumi ever imagined kissing the other boy, but even in his fantasies he had not expected the Nohrian prince to be so soft. With his sharp smirks and prickly attitude, Takumi had thought that kissing Leo would be like standing on another battlefield, not this gentle compliance.

Leo's head pulled back, breaking the kiss, and a whimper escaped Takumi's throat. His face turned hot at the needy sound but to his relief Leo did not make fun of him. Instead, the prince simply returned, more insistent this time. 

Soft lips pried Takumi's mouth open and a jolt rushed through him as Leo's tongue met his own. The other's boy's mouth was hot and Takumi suddenly forgot his embarrassment. The hand that had been hanging uselessly at his side now reached up and threaded through Leo's golden hair, the strands impossibly soft against his rough fingers where they weren't slick with soy sauce. Leo, seemingly more confident at Takumi's response, tightened his grip around the Hoshidan's back and pulled him closer.

A gasp escaped Takumi's lips as Leo's thigh slipped between his legs, pressing against the growing bulge hidden beneath his pants. His hand tightened in Leo's hair and the other boy moaned, the sound sending shivers through Takumi's entire body. Leo rolled his hips against Takumi, and the pressure from his thigh elicited a moan from the Hoshidan as well. Takumi's knees suddenly felt weak and he took a step to steady himself, but his foot pushed against a pile of splattered tomato and he slipped through Leo's grip, falling to land on his rear with his back against the counter.

Not missing a beat, Leo followed him down. Gripping Takumi's shoulder, he pulled the Hoshidan prince around before slowly pushing against him to lay him down on his back. Staring up with wide eyes, Takumi let Leo climb up on top of him, his legs straddling Takumi's hips.

The Nohrian leaned his head down. Takumi could see a flash of the familiar smirk cross Leo's face as he lowered his mouth just above Takumi's ear.

"I like how submissive you are... _Prince Takumi._ " He whispered.

Takumi couldn't help the shudder that racked his entire body as Leo's low voice spoke his name. A familiar surge of aggressiveness and pride rose up in him at the words because how _dare_ Leo call him submissive, but then the Nohrian lowered his hips against Takumi's and slowly grinded against him and Takumi just _melted._

So what if he was a kinky bastard. To hell with it.

Takumi weaved his hand through the blonde boy's hair again and pulled his mouth back against his. Leo's groin continued to push against Takumi's as their tongues darted in and out of each other's mouths and neither of them could stop the moans that escaped from their throats.

Suddenly, the warm weight on top of Takumi vanished. His eyes flashing open, Takumi watched as Leo jumped back and quickly straightened his clothes, his face burning red.

Alarmed and confused, Takumi sat up and looked past Leo towards the entrance to the kitchen. There, standing in the doorway, were Corrin and Jakob.

In that moment, Takumi literally wanted to die.

Corrin sighed, shaking her head. "Well, I guess there won't be any dinner tonight. But at least you two are clearly getting along better." She winked

Takumi glanced around. A knife. All he needed was a knife to stab himself and escape this nightmare. 

"What a mess." Jakob grimaced. "You two can go now. You've done enough damage for one night. Oh and I expect you'll both be up at sunrise to go hunting and replace the food you've wasted."

Takumi and Leo quickly nodded before rushing out of the room, both of them more than willing to accept the punishment if it meant getting to escape Corrin's stare. Takumi hesitated outside the kitchen as Leo rushed away towards the bath. 

He felt a flash of disappointment rise in his chest at the Nohrian's quick disappearance. What had just happened? Takumi's face was still burning and his arousal had not yet completely gone away. What now? Would they just pretend that that had never happened? Go back to simply quarreling all the time?

His head spinning, Takumi slipped back to his tent before anyone could see his food stained clothes and ask questions. Corrin, he prayed, would keep what she had seen to herself.

He didn't see Leo again that night, and again he could not fight the bitter feeling in his chest. As he lay down to sleep in his tent, his mind was filled with the Nohrian prince. How did he feel about Leo? More importantly, how did Leo feel about him?

Thankfully, he was saved from having to think too hard on those questions as the flaps of his tent rustled open. 

A small smile touched Takumi's face as Leo's hands came to cup his jaw and the soft lips he had already been missing returned.

 _Whatever they felt about each other,_ Takumi thought. _could wait to be discussed until the morning._


End file.
